1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game boards, and in particular pertains to a multi-tiered game board primarily for use in the games of chess and checkers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional chess board is a square board with a single upwardly facing horizontal playing surface consisting of sixty-four equal-sized game piece position squares. Each position square is one of two possible colors which alternate along the playing surface. The game board is usually supported for play on a horizontal surface such as a floor or a table.
In a traditional chess game a player moves game pieces in a complex spatial pattern designed to outwit the opposing player and to win by capture of the opposing player's "King" piece. The complexity of chess stems from the six different predetermined movement patterns of the sixteen chess pieces allocated to each player and the nearly infinite variety of potential geometric patterns available to each player at the start of the game. Obviously, the game of chess is quite complex and is highly valued by players not only for the joy of a challenge but for intellectual skills that develop with continued play.
However, traditional chess piece movement and potential movement patterns are restricted by the playing surface upon which they move, i.e., all chess piece moves are restricted to the horizontal plane. As a result, three-dimensional spatial planning and strategizing is an intellectual skill not developed by traditional chess.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a playing surface that allows for traditional chess piece movement and movement patterns in the vertical plane, and thus for movement planning and strategizing in the three dimensions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a multi-tiered game board for checkers or other games that utilize the traditional chess game board.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a multi-tiered game board inset and mounted to the top surface of a table and a cover panel to enclose the game board when not in use.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.